Reawakening
by trickstarcrow
Summary: It's all fun and games until an angel and demon cross paths. [ Bekuryo, hinted Bekunasch and Dorunash. Angel/Demon AU for the Zexal AU Meme ]


Large black feathers sank slowly to the ground, the change in atmosphere becoming heavier and heavier by the minute. A figure stood high above on the tall rock formations, watching over the figures that mingled below. Cast out of heaven for being a 'suspicious' angel, or at least that's what he's been told. Kamishiro Ryoga was still quite mystified by the lands that Earth provided. Sure, he may have lived here centuries ago, but it had changed so much. It was noisy, crowded, and there was a stench that made his face cringe with disgust. Oh, _humans…!_

This didn't even begin to explain the list of obstacles that stood in Ryoga's path. Living on this now filthy land was bad enough, but living on it with limited powers _and _memory loss both posed significant threats to his wellbeing and task at hand. If he lived on Earth in the past, and presumably as a human, what exactly was his role here? Was he an important individual? Or perhaps a peasant living off the land and little to nothing else?

Ryoga quickly realized that trying to recall his past proved futile at the moment, and that standing around listlessly wasn't going to get him anywhere. He'd follow on the 'stories' and advice he'd receive on his trip down here, so it was time to begin this adventure.

—-

_"Kamishiro Ryoga…"_

_An unrecognizable figure presented itself through the shadowy clouds. Why were there clouds scattered across these dark plains in the first place? The cold air was unsettling, yet felt strangely befitting to the ominous atmosphere. As far as he could tell, Ryoga had not encountered such dreamlike sequences during his time as an angel. The surroundings were hazy and the words that came from the mysterious voice were laced with static. How fun. It was alarmingly uncomfortable to keep up the "cool front" any longer. "Who goes there?!"_

_"My identity is of no importance at the moment," The voice replied coolly, remaining perfectly still as the moving dark clouds continued to inch by. The answer was unsatisfactory to Ryoga, but he hadn't expected to receive a direct response yet. First encounters were always shrouded in mystery, he concluded long ago. So he merely scoffed at the stranger, holding his position calmly and readily. "Then what is of importance at the moment?"_

_There was silence for several long moments. It was eerily unsettling that the figure was not only shrouded in darkness, but was also unmoving, as if time had stopped for them. When the figure spoke again, his voice was near commanding, as if to give off a dire warning. "Ryoga, do you know the spiritual meaning behind the number zero?"_

_Zero? That was certainly an unexpected question, and it caught Ryoga a bit off guard. He supposed that's what the stranger wanted, in a sense, but in turn, there was an opportunity for him to consider his words carefully and decipher the message. "I…"_

_"You need not answer now… You need only to learn of the possibilities and paths that lie ahead of you…" The voice pauses, as if to recollect his thoughts. There's a sense of hesitation, or that's how Ryoga feels the situation presents itself. "I will only reveal the most important rule you should abide by."_

_Ryoga raises a dubious eyebrow. Since when did dreams have rules? It wasn't like he'd argue against the rules of non-reality. "What's this rule you speak of?"_

_The figure moves for the first time, revealing a glint of purple to Ryoga's clouded vision. Not that it was entirely important at the moment. When the voice spoke, there's a strong hint of animosity lacing his tone._

_"Do not trust the number zero. It will only lead you down the wrong path."_

_—-_

"Ryoga? Are you listening to me?"

Ryoga nearly jumped in his seat at the voice. It belonged to his bespectacled friend, Durbe, who was currently in the middle of explaining the plot of a fascinating book. Well, he supposed it wasn't fascinating to his purple-haired friend. To say Durbe was worried about his friend was an understatement, even if Ryoga's typical response was "Don't get involved with me." The book lover wouldn't have any of his stubborn, solitary attitude. Friends are meant to support each other, after all. He sighed, placing the book on the wooden coffee table and folding his hands over the rough surface.

"What's on your mind, Ryoga? You've been out of it for days."

Ryoga ran a hand through his purple locks, giving a rather troubled look that was a rare sight for anyone to witness. He glanced down at the untouched cup of coffee that was placed in front of him, eyeing the ripples with apparent disinterest. "Durbe, what does the number zero mean to you?"

Durbe raised an eyebrow. Well that was certainly an out of place question, but rather than asking pursuing the meaning behind it, he'd go straight for the direct response. "I believe it represents infinite potential and possibilities, and alludes to the idea of reincarnation." He picks up his coffee cup, taking a small sip of the strong, flavorful beverage that he so enjoys. "Is this troubling to you? Or are you simply puzzled by its symbolism?"

"No… It's nothing." He checks his cell phone, noticing that it's time to head off to his next class. Ryoga collects his books and papers, pushing the drink towards his friend. "Enjoy," He mumbles, and he's out of the library before Durbe could stop him.

Why stop him though? Durbe leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms and glancing down at the book that was carefully placed in front. Its title read out "Reincarnation and Reawakening."

"Such an ironic title, don't you think…" He mutters, taking another sip of coffee before adding: _"Nasch?"_

—-

Being late for class wasn't a big deal for Ryoga. So he missed the first few minutes of the teacher's opening lecture, big deal. However, if he was late to class because of a _nuisance_… well that was certainly another story. So here he stood, listening to an underclassman profusely apologizing for not looking where he was going.

"I'm really sorry, Shark! I wasn't looking where I was going and I—-"

_"It's fine," _He hissed out, brushing his pants off and picking up his bag and books. "Just watch yourself next time."

The boy's face lit up, and he scrambled next to Ryoga, whom apparently held the nickname of "Shark" within school grounds. Unknownst to him, of course. "Of course, Shark!" The carrot top smiled widely, keeping his pace with the older boy. "Ah, right! I'm Shingetsu Rei! You've probably never heard of me, but I've heard a lot about you!"

"That's nice," He retorted, not even bothering to glance over to the freshman. Ryoga had already labeled Shingetsu as exceedingly annoying, a person he'd much rather avoid. However, as he further considered, this kind of person _wasn't _easy to avoid. Worth a try though. "If you'll excuse me, I'm late for class." He quickly hustled off to the designated classroom, giving a sigh of relief as he settled into his seat. Ryoga paid no attention to the professor's disapproving glance as he pulled out his notebook and started jotting down notes.

He managed to escape… but only for so long.

—-

"An underclassman is bothering you?" Durbe questioned in a calm manner, quite worrying to Ryoga, to say the least. He let out a distressed sigh, leaning back in the library chair. "Coming from you, that's nothing new." He chuckles amusedly to himself, even though Ryoga could not see a sliver of humor in his predicament. He swore Durbe was quite the sadist at times—- Not that he'd say a word against such tendencies.

"Yes well, I'm so _glad _someone finds my situation amusing…" He mutters, the obvious sarcasm only adding to Durbe's self-amusement. Ignoring his friend's occasional childish behavior, Ryoga pressed on. "Anyway, the kid seems to hold an infinite amount of energy, and his stupid smile is disgustingly contagious to others."

"Oh?" The bespectacled student closes the book he's reading, slipping it into his bag and pulling out another one. Durbe's seemingly endless array of books never failed to befuddle Ryoga. Though, he supposed, if he liked to read, there was absolutely nothing wrong with such a hobby. Not like he had the right to complain, as Ryoga rarely read books for his own pleasure. "An infinite amount of energy, you say?"

Ryoga nods silently, his expression remaining unchanged. "It's almost unbearable. You'd think he'd get tired at some point—-"

"It seems as though Shingetsu Rei wants to be your friend."

Ryoga blinked, his brows furrowing in confusion. "Hang on, _friend?_" He nearly laughs at that remark, more concerned with the other part of that comment. "Friend or not, how do _you _know his name?"

"A friend of mine shares a class with him."

… _oh. _Ryoga did recall Durbe had quite the circle of friends, after all. In addition, his failure to realize that Durbe had been attending this school longer than he had only further embarrassed him. _'How silly of me,' _Ryoga's lips tugged into a small smirk, his face relaxing a bit. "That would explain things quite a bit."

Durbe smiled slightly, flipping a few pages into his book, ready to dive into another literary adventure. Before that though, his gaze lifted up to meet Ryoga's blue eyes. "Ah, I should mention something about Shingetsu Rei…"

"What is it?"

Durbe's smile faltered, turning into a serious and rather stern frown. "A smile like that can hide many secrets. Don't _ever _show your backside to a stranger, Ryoga."

_'Sometimes I despise the way he speaks in riddles,' _Ryoga recalled, turning his attention back to his notes and getting down to work.

_How could he forget such vague warnings, after all?_

—

Ryoga doesn't experience those ominous dreams anymore, but instead finds himself haunted with sudden and rather frightening hallucinations and unexplained flashbacks. The visions don't appear familiar to him, and therefore play a significant threat to his wellbeing and overall goal of his mission on Earth. As he recalls his first days of returning to Earth, Ryoga is reminded of his original goal: Regaining his valuable memories of his previous life as a human, before he became an angel. While it still poses an ever continuing obstacle for the fallen angel, Ryoga's managed to have some luck in receiving valuable hints and clues along the way.

Then again, his mission wouldn't be without distractions, of course. Distractions such as Shingetsu Rei blocked his way, only bringing unnecessary frustration and anguish to Ryoga's mindset. The underclassman was nothing more than a nuisance who failed to realize just how annoying his behavior was. Though, despite how much he loathed the kid, there were some very minuscule merits to his existence. However, minuscule quickly turned to concerning within a couple of weeks of the start of the hallucinations.

An example? Well, certainly he couldn't be the _only _one who noticed the rather pronounced canine teeth that belonged to Shingetsu. Those weren't typical human teeth, they absolutely couldn't be! Ryoga couldn't wrap his mind around the possibility that Shingetsuwas anything _but _human. The way the boy presented himself, the way he acted… _It all screamed human…_

_"Ryoga."_

Not this again. Not the voice that could send shivers of fear down his spine.

_"Remember your wings, Ryoga."_

"How could I forget about—-"

Oh. _Oh. _It wasn't about forgetting the existence of his wings; The message was to remind him of the last time he _saw _them. While that answered one question, it only opened up the gate to further puzzles. His mind continued to play out the possibilities that laid ahead, resulting in his failure to realize Durbe had entered the room. "Ryoga?"

That snapped him out of his trance. "Ah, Durbe…" His expression relaxed a bit, but he was still visibly shaken up.

"Are you alright?" He placed a hand on Ryoga's shoulders, giving it a firm yet reassuring squeeze. "What's wrong?"

"I…" As much as wanted to say, _I'm alright_, that wasn't entirely honest. But what was this feeling of uneasiness? It really couldn't be explained without further investigation, even though it could potentially drive him down another path. Ryoga needed time to think. "I'm going for a walk."

Durbe opened his mouth to protest, but decided against it. He could express as much concern for his friend as he wished, but he certainly didn't want to make Ryoga feel uncomfortable. "Alright then. Since it's dark out, make sure you watch yourself. Promise?"

Ryoga nodded, smiling slightly. "Never show your backside to a stranger, right?" He chuckles, grabbing his jacket and keys, before heading out the door.

The room went back to its depressingly silent atmosphere. Normally, it'd be perfect for reading, but tonight wasn't a normal night. Durbe walked over to the window, watching Ryoga's figure cross the street and disappear into the large park. "Ryoga…" A single black feather drifted past Durbe's figure.

"No, _Nasch…" _The single feather soon became several black feathers that surrounded Durbe's body, gathering across his back to form a massive pair of black wings. "It's time for your reawakening."

—-

There was a prominent myth that plagued the small town that Ryoga resided in. There were stories that within the park that Ryoga currently stood in, lived demons that preyed on innocent humans, stealing and devouring their souls. Such stories brought no fear to Ryoga's conscience, even though he didn't deny the existence of demons. After all, he's encountered several demons during his lifetime, so there was a high possibility that demons resided in this park. The dark atmosphere proved to be quite menacing, in its own metaphorical sense. It was oddly reminiscent to the hallucinations he'd been experiencing, except this was reality. The view was much more vivid, as of course the chilly breeze that swept a crossing the empty path Ryoga was walking on.

Taking Durbe's words into careful consideration, Ryoga constantly turns around to check the surroundings that are not visible in the front— Leaving his backside exposed would pose significant danger in any world, as Ryoga's learned on several occasions. That being said…

_No one ever mentions to check the surroundings above you._

There's a split second before Ryoga's line of vision is sent into complete darkness. He opens his mouth to scream out against the darkness, but is silence when a clawed hand is placed over his mouth.

"Now now, _little angel… _We wouldn't want anyone ruining our fun, now would we?"

There's not a moment's hesitation to realize what's going on. Of all the beings to lay their filthy hands on him, it just _had _to be a demon. How disgusting, really. More so than his failure to recall the fact that there were in fact _flying demons _that existed. They were considered a rare species, but they posed a much bigger threat than their non-flying counterparts. Being able to strike from the air _always _posed a severe threat.

As quick as the hand had covered his mouth, Ryoga grabbed the demon's wrist and pried it away, skillfully maneuvering himself to a safer distance. His limited powers would certainly pose a problem in a predicament such as this.

A demon he expected, but not _him_. Of course _he _wasn't human. Of course _he _was a demon. Ryoga found it foolish that he ever doubted his own judgment. Shingetsu Rei was anything _but _human. Laughable that he managed to put on such an act, not so much so that he finally decided to reveal himself when Ryoga was most vulnerable.

_"You… A demon all along!"_

"Ta~da! Of course only a fool would take this long to realize it!" The demon cackled maniacally, his body still hovering high above the ground. He was fully clothed, in a strange getup that included a fur trimmed black leather jacket and matching pants. His telltale demonic features were the impressive black, bat like wings that extended far past his arm's length, and a pair of small yet distinctive black horns that greatly stood out.

"I should've killed you sooner, Shingetsu—-!"

"Hm~? Who's this Shingetsu you speak of~?" The orange-haired demon does a midair summersault, stretching out his arms and wings before point to himself. "_I'm Phecda!"_

"I don't care what your name is, you're a _goddamn _demon and I'm _going _to kill you—-!"

He laughs again, clutching his side before floating down beside the other, seemingly uncaring about the danger that action posed. "Kehehehehehahaha! Now that's _real _funny, Kamishiro Ryoga!"

Ryoga remains unfazed, despite the increased tension that had spread across his body. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't scared in that exact moment. "I fail to see what's so funny, _demon._" He sneers at the last word, loathing the way it rolled across his tongue.

"Oh, _little fallen angel…_" The demon snickers, twirling a strand of purple hair around one of his long, clawed fingers. "You know what demons do to your kind, yes?"

_An angel's soul is much more valuable than a human's, _Ryoga hasn't forgotten that fact at least. He hated such hierarchy that existed in the angelic society, but protest was against such standards was forbidden amongst angels. It was completely unacceptable, and anyone accused of doing so was immediately banished. A dictatorship is what it was.

Ryoga remains silent, his murky blue eyes staring into the depths of vibrant purple orbs. He's scared, and while he doesn't express that fear, Phecda can sense the uneasiness that stems from the fallen angel. The malicious demon finds this scenario all the more thrilling, and Ryoga knows that all too well. The purple-haired angel manages to respond with a quiet, "Yes."

A cackle escapes the demon's mouth, a mix of amusement and malevolent sound. "If I wanted to…" His fingers trace along Ryoga's cheek, the flesh so soft Phecda wanted to tear right through it. A mark wouldn't be overdoing it, right?

As if to test the waters, he drags a nail along Ryoga's cheek. It's a searing stinging sensation that causes the angel to let out a low hiss. He's gritting his teeth as to not divulge his vulnerability- it works to his advantage for the time being. Phecda's nails were strong and sharp, leaving a rather prominent scratch, drawing blood so fresh that it reeked of an angel's scent—- not the most pleasant of smells to most demons. Then again, Phecda wasn't like most demons.

_"If I wanted to… I could easily devour your soul."_

It wasn't the words that terrified Ryoga—- It was the tone that Phecda had spoken him. It detailed a demon that held no hesitation nor regrets of killing an angel and devouring their soul. To him, it was just a game. _A game of life_.

"Don't you remember when we _played _together, Ryoga?" He withdraws his hand from the angel's face, tracing his fingers down to Ryoga's chest, pointing at his heart. "It was quite the thrill, was it not?"

Ryoga notices that his skin is cold to the touch, but the fear that's been instilled in him has taken over, not allowing his body to take a step further. Shallow breaths grow a bit louder, his heart beating nearly a mile a minute out of panic and terror. '_What the hell does he mean by play?' _His mind reels over this, but is additionally troubled by the intensity that the flashbacks were having. The images of him standing next to an unfamiliar figure grew more and more clearer by the second, but the image was shattered by a familiar voice.

_"It's been a while, Phecda."_

There was a low growl, as Ryoga assumed it came from Phecda. It was hard to determine his current expression, though the way he was chewing on his lip indicted a twinge of anxiety that swept across the other. The angel's observations weren't _too _far off the mark, but it was nothing compared to the animosity and tension that could be felt between Phecda and the newest arrival to the group.

"Durbe, it's been so long, hasn't it?" The demon sneers, still twirling at a strand of Ryoga's purple hair. The habit had grown far old, and the temptation to slice off one of Phecda's fingers was growing exponentially. Not that the angel considered that a problem- he'd _love _to cut off the other's hand if given the change. _'If only I still had my sword...'_

Ryoga glanced over Durbe's figure. He was wearing an unfamiliar getup- it was highly reminiscent of a knight's armor, not a common sight for Ryoga anymore. The absence of Durbe's glasses and the addition of a rather impressive sword only befuddled the angel further. Yet, the scene that was unfolding in front of him had a horrible sense of déjà vu laced into the atmosphere.

"Why are you here?" Durbe tilts the sword so the blade faced Phecda- It was a threatening stance, to say the least. "You've been missing for several hundred years! Explain yourself!"

_Several hundred years?_

That certainly didn't make a shred of sense. Ryoga knew that angels lived and demons lived far longer than humans did, but several hundred years? Explanations were in order, but first...

"I just wanted to visit my _dear _little angel who happened to be banished back to the human realm..." Phecda moves his hand, grabbing a fistful of Ryoga's hair and pulling his head up to face him. The angel let out a sharp groan, his eyes narrowing in disgust and mild pain. "Pity that you can't remember a single thing that happened before that."

"Don't you dare-"

"What? I shouldn't tell Ryoga how much I simply _adore him?_" He tugs at the purple hair again, ignoring the pained groans Ryoga let out. It was to keep him in place, after all. That pain meant nothing to Phecda. "Don't tell me you're still upset that he chose to trust me over a _pathetic _knight like yourself, him~?"

Durbe opens his mouth to speak, but the words won't appear. There's that lingering guilt that dwells within his angelic soul- that he had not spoken up about such matters sooner. It was for Ryoga's- _Nasch's-_ own safety, and while everything seemed to be going as planned...

_He hadn't expected Phecda to return so soon._

"I thought as much," Phecda smirked, trailing a clawed finger along Ryoga's pale cheek, enjoying the slight trembling beneath his touch. "Of course, he made the right decision, so I _must _reward him for allowing me to track him down once more!"

_'Reward? How is acting like this rewarding?' _Ryoga's mind was in a jumble, thoroughly confused by the interactions going on between the opposing parties. Whether or not being quiet was a good idea was beyond him, for there was a possibility he'd learn a thing or two about Durbe's suspicious behavior...

And Phecda, whom apparently held a great deal of knowledge about times that even he couldn't recall. According to his dubious words and Durbe's silence, there was a missing link between the two of them, a piece of a puzzle that Ryoga simply could not decipher.

He was about to question Phecda when his chin was titled up, coming face-to-face with the demon once again. Oh, did he want to spit in this freak's face. The temptation laid there, all the while Phecda moved dangerously close to Ryoga's.

"Phecda, _don't-" _

Ryoga could hear the sound metal hitting flesh, more specifically, Phecda's hand. Grasping a blade with bare hands was not a big feat for a demon; Such actions were remarkably simple to accomplish and swords were easily blocked by such hands. Demons were considerably strong, even if at times they looked rather weak.

On one hand, he could see that Durbe was incredibly strong. There was no doubt he was knight- Well, the outfit still struck Ryoga as a little more than unusual, but regardless, a knight was a knight. Bold, brave, and strong.

But Phecda was stronger. _'A high class demon, no doubt,' _He concluded, still struggling against Phecda's grasp. Ryoga didn't want to consider it futile, but his attempts at trying to fight back weren't going so smoothly. In addition, Durbe was losing ground in the fight.

And then in that split second of an opening, Phecda took his chance. _"I'll have your soul now, Nasch!"_

He roughly pressed his lips against Ryoga, in a firm yet rather rough kiss. Well, to say it was a kiss would be only half correct. Ryoga felt his body grow incredibly light, as if all the energy in his body were being drained from him. The sensation was terrifying and menacing all at the same time, and yet... He couldn't fight it.

_As if his soul were being devoured._

_'The number zero holds great mysteries, doesn't it... Kamishiro Ryoga?'_

_Said angel opens his eyes, and he's greet with complete darkness. It's closing in on him at rapid speed, and he feels like he's gasping for air. The darkness is swallowing him up, but he manages to utter out his last few words._

_"Am I dying?"_

_The darkness responds._

_"Kamishiro Ryoga is dead, but..."_

_The shadowy figure that's been plaguing his dreams finally reveals himself... and it's like looking in a mirror. The same purple hair, the same blue eyes... but atop his head sits an impressive pair of horns. Demon horns. _

_"I, Nasch, can finally reawaken!"_

_In an instant, the figure reaches out and plunges his hand deep into Ryoga's chest. He lets out an agonized scream as he body dissipates into the darkness, and what's left of his body is a floating, angelic soul being held by the newly reawakened demon. _

_That angelic soul is never devoured- it's sent back into the darkness, never to return._

When his eyes open again, it doesn't take him long to realize what's going on. He needs only feel the lips pressed against his own to realize it's that of a very old friend, no... _enemy._

As if parallel to the dream, he reaches out and plunges his hand deep into the other demon's chest. As he pulls away from the demon's kiss, he takes a moment to thoroughly enjoy the shocked expression that presented itself on his former _lover's _face.

"That face suits you, Phecda..." He whispers, leaning in closer towards the other's ear. "It's the perfect face for you to wear on your _corpse." _

He rips his arm out of Phecda's chest, the blood splatter that followed added to the moment quite nicely as the demon's body collapsed onto the ground.

There's a moment of pause, before he looks over at the only witness to this scene.

"It's been a while, hasn't it... _Durbe?_"


End file.
